Electronic devices may include light emitting diodes (LEDs) used to illuminate displays. Some devices may be configured to use emissive displays, while other displays may be reflective. Different types of displays may perform differently in different environments and ambient lighting conditions. As a result, a display type may impact a user experience and/or viewability of content on an electronic device. Emissive displays may have certain attributes that are more desirable than reflective displays, while reflective displays may have certain attributes that are more desirable than emissive displays. Hybrid displays that incorporate various aspects of different display types may therefore provide increased viewability and functionality, and an improved user experience.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.